


Sam & Jack wallpaper: I want you, too.

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Healing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack wallpaper: I want you, too.

Quote from [Primary Emotion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/933917/chapters/1817969) written by [amaradangeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli), used with permission :)


End file.
